In Between the Walls
by jonnyboy17
Summary: This is the real deal holyfeel. The unvanquished truth, Chappy 1 was 100 false. Chapter 3 UP! And I'llupdate a lot over Christmas Break! YAY!
1. Default Chapter

As I climbed up the slope in search of my baby sister alongside Quigley Quagmire, I could only wonder:

_How could he have survived? And why am I climbing extremely close to him, so close I can practically touch his jet black hair?_

I couldn't believe myself. I liked Duncan, and I was bonding with his _brother_.

After a long moment of constipating, I got up the nerve to say, "Quigley, do you see the ledge to my right? I think we can both sit there and rest awhile."

"Good idea," Quigley said, following me over to the ledge. "I think I have some carrots in my backpack we can eat to regain our energy."

We sat down and Quigley fished a small bag of raw carrots out of his backpack.

He handed me a few, and then dug out a couple for himself.

I bit down on mine, staring at Quigley. He was so hot. His jet black hair was practically gleaming. His face was practically hotter than the sun. Unfortunately, he wasn't facing me.

He was looking down below him. At the view. I had to admit, beside the ruins of the fire and smoky water, it was a pretty beautiful view.

Just like him.

Wait, no, what did I just say? Duncan was definitely better. Duncan once, even, offered to help me, Klaus, and Sunny by doing our S.O.R.E. exercises for us.

_Isadora, Klaus, and Sunny headed out the door._

_Duncan took off Klaus's glasses and wiped them for awhile._

_I almost wanted to cry. He was so hot, and if he was captured by Count Olaf, I would probably never see him again._

_Before he headed to the door, about to put on his glasses, I stopped him._

_It was just us._

"_Duncan, what if something bad happens?" I asked, fighting tears. "What if you two get caught? What if-"_

_He grabbed my hands in his, and looked deep into my eyes. "I promise, nothing will go wrong," he said._

_He leaned toward me, and his lips met mine, very briefly._

_All of a sudden, Klaus's call snapped me back to reality, and Duncan instantly let go of my hands, and ended our kiss._

"Violet?" Quigley said.

I blinked, and turned to him. "What?"

"I asked you if you wanted another carrot," he said, his face turning a little pale, with a tinge of blue.

"I'm fine," I said. I looked down beneath my forked shoes, and studied the view. "Besides the ruins of the fire, it's a very lovely view."

"Very lovely indeed," he said, and I felt his warm eyes on me.

It was official. He was looking at me.

What did that mean?

"Violet," he whispered, taking my face in his hands, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

What did I just say? I couldn't. I loved Duncan. Quigley was a nice guy, but…

And then, the unthinkable happened.

He put his lips on mine. It was like heaven. His lips were smooth, hardly chapped by the cold. And they were warm.

We lay on the ground, him on top of me.

I was scared. Was I really ready for what was about to happen? With Duncan and all…

He pulled off my poncho, revealing my bra and underwear.

It was freezing. My body was cold, and he started to untie my bra.

Then my underwear.

What happened was…lovely. And horrifying, at the same time.

What could I do, if I met up again with Duncan?


	2. The REAL truth

**Okay, since everyone has been complaining in their reviews about what really happened, I'll tell it. A deal's a deal, and I promised the real chapter for some real reviews. Anyway, here we go.**

As we sat there, I couldn't bring myself to look at Quigley Quagmire. My thoughts were buried in Duncan.

The way he bravely stood up to Carmelita when she was leading the cafeteria in an uproar against us. The way he grabbed my hands and sank deep into my eyes, promising nothing would go wrong. But it did, and he was gone before my eyes.

"So, want a carrot?" Quigley asked, digging out a small bag of raw carrots.

I was snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted a carrot," Quigley said, his face turning slightly red.

He and Duncan were almost exactly the same. They both had the same, dreamy jet black hair, very nice faces and bodies, and all around, looked exactly the same.

But Duncan just had a special charm.

I was still looking at Quigley, but hadn't answered him. I was still in my thoughts.

_He's turning redder by the second,_ I thought. _I better say something. He probably thinks I'm ignoring him._

"Sure," I said. He handed me the bag. I pulled out a carrot and bit down on it. A carrot was a carrot, but Duncan and Quigley weren't _exactly_ the same.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I turned my attention to the waterfall below us. I decided to comment on the view and break the silence.

"Apart from the ruins of the fire, it's a very lovely view," I said quickly.

"Very lovely indeed," Quigley said.

I smiled, looking down on the view, enjoying a little conversation. Then I felt Quigley's eyes on me.

Was he looking at _me_ the whole time he said it?

And then the unthinkable happened.

He kissed me on the lips firmly, and his eyes melted into mine.

_Not a bad kisser, _I thought. Wait. What did I just think?

_No, he's not! _I mentally argued. _He may be an okay kisser, but he's certainly not Duncan. Duncan's charm is more magnificent._

But the longer we kissed, the more constipated I was. Quigley's arms were wrapped around my waist, and he was really enjoying it, I could tell. I couldn't do this. The suspense was building up, and I could scarcely control myself.

_Just pretend it's Duncan, _I thought. _Just pretend its Duncan._

I couldn't. Quigley Quagmire was making out with me, and I couldn't hold back.

I suddenly let my lips release his, and pushed him away.

He looked away, feeling hurt.

"Sorry," I said, feeling my heart shatter. Duncan was gone, and I had hurt his brother. Some friend I was.

"Sorry," I said again. Quigley wouldn't look at me.

"Quigley, look at me," I said boldly.

He turned to me, with tears in his eyes. "I love you," I said, and kissed him.


	3. This is very angstyand short

**This is a pretty short chapter, but I'll try to make it as detailed as possible. As you can see, I recently put up chapter 2: The Unvanquished Truth. Enjoy this chapter, and keep the reviews coming people!**

When his lips released mine, his eyes were no longer wet and he had a big smile on his face.

"Do you really?" he asked. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes," I told him. _No I don't,_ I mentally debated. _I love Duncan. Duncan risked his life to save ours. I just met Quigley. I don't know much about him besides the fact that he's good with maps and is frantically searching for his siblings, along with V.F.D._

"I love you too," Quigley said. I buried my face in his chest.

As we embraced each other, I knew that I couldn't hold back the truth. I was in love with Duncan Quagmire, but I had kissed his brother.

My heart was spoken for, yet I was the eldest Baudelaire, and it was my duty to protect my siblings, no matter the cost.

I knew I would have to tell Quigley before something really happened.

"Quigley, there's something I have to tell you," I said worriedly.

"I know," he said, with a serious look on his face.

"You do?" I asked, feeling a pang of guilt in my heart.

"Yes," he said, "and my response is, I would do anything for you."

**There you go! I told you it'd be short! Well, what do you think he means by it? Do you think he knew what was on Violet's mind? Find out in drum roll music Chapter 3!**


	4. Alternate Chapter 2

**It's been forever since I've updated, and I know that. But I'll give you the alternate Chapter 2 right here. Just incase you're interested, of course. wink, wink**

After nibbling down on some carrots, Quigley said, "Violet?"

"Yes?" I answered. He picked up an ice chunk and chucked it down the side of the mountain.

"Have you ever told anyone, I mean besides a family member or someone, I love you?" he asked hesitantly.

I briefly looked at him. My throat was in knots. "Well, no," I said. "I guess not."

After about five minutes, he said, "Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are like caramel?"

That turned me on my head. But I shook my head no.

But I decided to test him, though I was sure he was sure of himself. "Am I beautiful?" I asked.

He said, "I think you're very beautiful."

Then he kissed me. I mumbled, "My bra's a little tight. Can you loosen it for me?"

I'd figure a guy would be like, 'Okay!' But Quigley was a true gentleman.

He released his grip and gulped. Then he said, "Violet, I can't do this." I knew it. He wouldn't pass. He was a gentleman, like I'd hoped.

"But, I do love you, Violet," he said. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Then, will you be my man?" I said. "Will you be my best girl?" he said. I nodded, and so did he.

So now we're dating.


End file.
